USS Eagle (NCC-74329)
| type = Explorer | class = Nebula | status = Active (2377) | image2 = Nebula Class.jpg }} The USS Eagle NCC-74329 was a Starfleet vessel under the command of Captain Michael T. Owens. The ship was launched in 2371 and remained in service in the year 2377. (The Star Eagle Adventures) The ship's dedication plaque reads: "Peace has its victories but it takes brave men and women to win them", a quote from 19th century American author and poet Ralph Waldo Emerson. Eagle carries a standard crew complement of 780. This number is significantly decreased during the Dominion War due to fleet wide personnel shortages. Under normal circumstances the crew consists out of 115 officers, 515 enlisted crewmen and 150 civilians. During the war most of the civilians are evacuated and Eagle takes on 150 combat-trained Starfleet Marines. Senior officers The vessel's command crew. *Commanding Officer :Captain Michael T. Owens *Executive Officer :Commander Eugene Edison (2371-2374) :Lieutenant Commander Xylion (acting, 2374) :Commander Tazla Star (2374-) *Chief Science Officer :Lieutenant Commander Xylion *Chief Tactical Officer :Lieutenant Commander So'Dan Leva *Chief Medical Officer :Lieutenant Ashley Wenera (2371-2375) :Commander Elijah Katanga (2375-) *Chief Operations Manager :Lieutenant DeMara Deen *Chief Engineer :Lieutenant Louise Chirac-Hopkins *Chief Security Officer :Lieutenant Nora Laas *Primary Flight Control Officer :Lieutenant Junior Grade Lif Culsten (2372-) Mission History The USS Eagle was assembled according to upgraded specification for vessels. It is the third generation of this class. It was constructed by the New Aberdeen Fleet Yards in the Aldebaran system. Construction was completed in late 2370. After completion the ship was transferred to the Sol system where it was officially commissioned in early 2371 under the command of Captain Michael T. Owens and assigned to the operational command of Rear Admiral Throl. 2372 In May, during an exploratory mission, Eagle made contact with a mysterious alien race. During the course of that mission, at least one alien boarded the vessel, killing multiple crewmembers. (Lower Deck Tales: My Everything) Around stardate 49364, Eagle arrived at Earth to assist in the aftermath of a worldwide power outage devised by Admiral James Leyton in an attempt to carry out a coup d'état.' '''Following this, ''Eagle played a pivotal part in stopping Leyton, alongside the crew of the starship Sutherland. (Star Trek: Sutherland - Messages From Earth) In September (Stardate 49669) and while Eagle's crew celebrated the ship's one-year anniversary, Admiral Jonathan Owens issued Eagle with orders to transport a Federation delegation from Vulcan to the planet Farga to carry out negotiations for the release of a vaccine following an outbreak of a disease which had affected the population of Farga. However this turned out to be merely a cover story for the true purpose of the talks. Shortly thereafter and while attempting to apprehend a Romulan spy, Eagle engaged a cloaked Romulan scout ship which after a brief battle self-destructed to avoid capture. Eagle then proceeded with securing a hidden Romulan base discovered within Federation space. (Tempus Fugit ) In December Eagle was tasked with observing the pre-industrialized civilization on Arcticus II before it would be complelety annihilated by a meteor. (When Gods Smile ) 2373 In January (Stardate 50032) and during hostilities with the Klingon Empire following the repeal of the Khitomer Accords, Eagle evacuated a scientific outpost on Ajilon VI, near the Klingon border. Over twenty Eagle crewmembers and outpost personnel were killed during a surprise Klingon attack. (Lower Deck Tales: Beyond Acheron) On stardate 50378, Eagle discovered the home world of the long dead Hyterian civilization while on an exploratory mission. In the course of this mission, Eagle responded to a distress signal and was forced to engage a well-armed mercenary vessel and was later disabled and boarded by that same vessel. While investigating other former colonies and trying to locate a powerful artificat hidden by the Hyterians, Eagle also engaged a Borg vessel and was only able to defeat it with the assistance of Cardassian and Romulan forces (Eternal Flame ). 2374 In the early days of the Dominion War Eagle ''alongside with the starship ''Agamemnon, patrolled the Federation/Romulan border, engaging Dominion ships using the border to carry out sneak attacks on Federation territory. Shortly after stardate 51115 Eagle received new orders to supply and support a newly established and remote outpost in the Ligos system. After loading supplies at Starbase 74, Eagle headed for the Ligos system, discovering and destroying two Jem'Hadar vessels on the way. While the ship's senior officers' were trapped on the surface of Ligos IV, Eagle under the command of Lieutenant Lif Culsten, came under attack from various Jem'Hadar forces, taking heavy damage and coming close to destruction. The heavily damaged Eagle and the newly arrived Agamemnon engaged a Jem'Hadar battleship which was destroyed following Eagle using its own warp core as an antimatter projectile. Subsequently, without warp capability, Eagle had to be towed to a repair facility by the Agamemnon. During the course of this mission, Eagle's first officer, Commander Eugene Edison, was killed in action and later replaced by science officer Commander Xylion as acting executive officer. (Cry Havoc). Later that year, in October, Eagle was ordered to the planet Tiaita, near the Cardassian border and located in a sector infamously difficult to navigate. Eagle joined the border cutter Bluefin and a small Border Service freighter flotilla to provide humanitarian aid to the planet and prepare for mining and construction efforts. During an away mission to a particularly violent part of Tiaita, Eagle carried out limited orbital bombardment to ensure the safety of its away team having come under attack by local rebel forces. Following a short standoff with the Bluefin and her crew, Eagle joined forces with the Border Service cutter to rescue abducted crewmembers and attempt to stop terrorists from bombing the capital city. During the course of this mission, Commander Tazla Star joined Eagle's crew, first as an acting executive officer before being installed into the position permanently (All The Sinners, Saints). Following the events on Tiaita, two Eagle crewmembers were ordered back to the surface to locate missing phaser rifles before Eagle was due to depart the system. (Lower Deck Tales: Horizon Protocol) In December, Eagle's crew was kept on edge more than usual when technical malfunctions and sensor echoes caused the ship to repeatedly go to red alert. (Lower Deck Tales: The Longest Day) 2375 In January Eagle visited Border Service outpost Star Station Echo. (Vignette Series Two: Crossing Over - The Confession) On stardate 52103, Eagle was tasked with a mission to construct a spy array within the nebula nicknamed Aphrodite's Cloud for its pleasing appearance. Due to the strong and dangerous radiation within the nebula, it had not been previously explored by manned spacecraft and Eagle was only able to safely enter thanks to new shield technology developed by renowned scientist and engineer Professor Erez Rosenthal. However, shortly following Eagle's arrival within the nebula, a dead crewmember was discovered on the ship, launching a full murder investigation while an away team led by Commander Xylion explored the nebula in more detail. During the course of this mission, Doctor Ashley Wenera departed Eagle and veteran physician Elijah Katanga joined the crew to take over her duties. (Shadows in the Haze). Following the end of the Dominion War, Eagle was tasked to travel to Valeria to inform Federation and Cardassian troops engaged in a bitter ground battle of the end of the war and the Treaty of Bajor. (Semper Fidelis ). 2376 In February Eagle was scheduled to arrive at Starbase 375 to take on board Captain Owens after he attended a conference on Xepolite. (The Times They Are A-Changin'). Eagle was delayed when responding to a mining accident on Kalandra III and then later re-routed to Deep Space Nine to meet up with Owens. However before being able to do so, Eagle along with the starship Sutherland engaged an Orion raider attacking a hijacked freighter which Captain Owens alongside Captain Elizabeth Shelby and Erika Benteen had helped liberate. (Vignette Series Two: Crossing Over - Three's a Crowd). In April Eagle engaged in a war game excercise with various other starships and pitting it against the much smaller and older Gibraltar under the command of Captain Donald Sandhurst. (Close Encounters). The following month, Eagle was ordered to investigate the strange behavior of Captain Amaya Donners of the Agamemnon and then joined forces with her in an attempt to prevent the outbreak of major war on a former Federation colony. (Who Saves the Saviors?) Later in May, Eagle returned to Earth for the first time in 2 years to receive a comprehensive overhaul at Earth Station McKinley, including updates to her offensive and defensive systems. The crew enjoyed multiple weeks of shore leave during the upgrade. (Vignette Series Three: Homecoming ) In June, and following major system upgrades, Eagle was assigned to her first exploratory mission since the outbreak of the Dominion War. Eagle's ''mission called for the first practical application of a warp-sled which allows a starship to travel at speeds not possible with conventional means and reach the unexplored region of the Pleiades in a matter of weeks. However, the mission was postponed when the xenophobic Krellonian government unexpectedly requested ''Eagle’s assistance in dealing with an outbreak of a deadly pandemic on their colony world of Piqus VII, sending Eagle and her crew to Arkaria and then to Piqus in Krellonian territory located beyond the Amargosa Diaspora. (False Vacuum ) 2377 In February Eagle was stationed near the Talarian border and engaged in an operation led by Starfleet Intelligence to carry out counter strikes against Talarian targets following their incursion into Federation space. Eagle deployed Unmanned Warp Combat Vehicles (UWCVs) to strike targets over long range. (Lower Deck Tales: Celestial Fire ) Just before stardate 54432 Eagle sent a small medical team to the colony at Delta Cephei III to treat a mild outbreak of the Levodian flu. On its way back to rendevous with Eagle, the away team responded to a distress signal from a Klingon vessel. Eagle later rescued the away team survivors after they were attacked by Klingons driven mad by an unknown disease. (Lower Deck Tales: Ship of the Dead) Characteristics Eagle possesses the same design features as earlier Nebula-class vessels. It has the ability to carry different pods on top of its saucer section, depending on mission parameters. In its standard configuration, Eagle carries a sensor pod which significantly increases the ship's research resources. In times of war or prolonged conflict the sensor pod can be replaced by a weapon's pod which supplements the ship's arsenal. The vessel's main lounge is positioned at the most forward part of deck 10 and is spread out over two decks. On Eagle the lounge has been named The Nest. The upper part offers food replicators and plenty of eating tables while the lower part contains a bar and an area equipped with comfortable seating arrangements. Eagle carries a number of support crafts, including shuttles, a captain's yacht christened Golden Eagle and one runabout named . External link StarEagleAdventures.com Eagle Eagle Eagle